


comfort call

by cafedanslanuit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: in which you're having a really bad day and call kuroo, your boyfriend, to find some comfort in his voice.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	comfort call

Kuroo woke up at the incessant buzzing of his phone. Just when he was about to turn it off, he saw your name on the screen. His eyes glanced at the hour and he furrowed his eyebrows in worry. You had never called him up at 3 am before.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

The sniffles on the other side of the line made his frown deepen. He sat on his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you okay? Where are you?"

Once again, he was only met with soft whimpers from your side. Determined, he jumped out of the bed and grabbed his sweatpants, trying to put them on while holding his phone between his ear and shoulder.

"I'm coming to your place right now," he said, pulling the sweatpants up as he started to look for his sneakers.

"No, don't come," you said in a broken voice. "It's late."

"I'll call an Uber."

"No, I'm okay. Really, I-- I just needed to talk to you," you tried to explain. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

Kuroo stopped in his tracks and looked outside his window. He hated the fact his dorm room was so far away from your apartment. He wouldn't have had the need to call for a ride, he would have just jogged to be by your side.

"Babe, what happened?"

The tears began again. Kuroo took a deep breath and crawled back to his bed. Staring at the ceiling, he could almost see the tears falling from your cheeks and your lips quivering. It hurt he wasn't there to put his arms around you.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he insisted.

He waited. And waited. And waited. But the crying never stopped and you didn't seem to be ready to talk about it. Was it something related to your family? You had voiced some issues about them. But then again, he also knew you were stressed out with your classes. Or maybe it was something related to a friend of yours? Kuroo wanted to ask again, but then realized if you weren't talking, it might be something you still weren't ready to share with him.

"Sorry for calling you this late and not even talking," you whispered.

"I don't mind," Kuroo assured you. "Honestly, I'm just glad you chose to call me."

For the first time that night, he heard you giggle. It was soft and mixed with a sad sniffle, but he knew when to claim little victories.

"Listen. I don't know what happened and I'm not going to ask you, but please know... you're not alone, babe," he said. "You know how much I love you. Whatever you're going through, count me in. I may not know what it's all about, but I can always be on the other side of the line when you need to know there's someone else there."

Once again, he was met with silence, but unlike last time, he could listen as you tried to calm down your breath. He waited for you to speak again, finding comfort in the lack of your cries.

"You mean that?

Your voice was a little raspy and his heart broke by the tell-tale sign you had been crying for a long time before you called him.

"Definitely," he answered. You let out a long sigh.

"Thank you."

"It's alright," he shruged. "Want to go grab some food after your classes tomorrow? I only have one morning class. What time were you off again?"

"Uh, I'm free at 5 p.m."

"Great. I'll swing by your uni then," he promised.

A comforting silence filled the silence. Kuroo pulled the covers over him and imagined you lying next to him. It wouldn't be ideal taking into consideration both of your schedules, but damn if he wouldn't give anything to be able to wake up next to you.

"I love you," you said.

"Whoa, aren't we going too fast?"

The laugh on the other side of the line filled his heart with warmth.


End file.
